1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices and methods for coupling and uncoupling fluid conduits. More specifically, this invention relates to fluid couplings that are employed with fluid conduits used to convey medications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid couplings allow fluid conduits (e.g. medical tubing) to be conveniently coupled and uncoupled. There are many different applications for fluid couplings depending upon the type of fluids to be conveyed as well as the amount of fluid flow required.
In the medical field, devices which couple fluid conduits such as medical tubing (i.e. fluid couplings) facilitate the administration of fluid medications. For example, in delivering fluid medications such as insulin from an infusion device, fluid couplings are typically used to connect the infusion device to an infusion set that delivers the medication to the infusion site in the user's body. Fluid couplings are also used in a variety of other contexts such as to facilitate the delivery of medication and other fluids to patients through intravenous (IV) solution delivery systems. In addition, fluid couplings are used in conjunction with syringes, catheters and other medical devices that are designed to facilitate and manipulate fluid flow.
In treatment regimes for certain pathologies such as diabetes, patients may be connected to medication delivery devices such as infusion pumps for long periods of time. In these regimes, it is important that a patient have the ability to temporarily disconnect themselves from such devices in order to maintain an active lifestyle. While existing fluid couplings can be used to accomplish this, those known in the art are often are tedious to operate and can require replacement after each use. Moreover, some existing fluid couplings require cumbersome separate caps and/or valves to prevent leakage when they are disconnected.
In addition, due to the risk of infection, sterility is a significant concern with most medical devices. With blood borne disease, it is particularly important to minimize or eliminate the risk of blood contamination to patients as well as care givers. In this context, typical fluid couplings utilize piercing members such as hollow needle structures to administer medication, a design which increases the risk of exposure to pathogens. Consequently, medical devices are preferably designed to minimize the risk of needle contamination and inadvertent needle sticks to patients and their caregivers.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for self-sealing disconnect devices that are quick and convenient to operate. In addition, such devices should be designed for maximal safety and sterility. Preferably such devices are inexpensive, reusable and disposable.